Student Teaching
by imonlydreamin
Summary: Piper Chapman is student teaching under Alex Vause. I suck at summaries, but it's worth reading, I promise. *Rating will change to M in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't expect to have this written so quickly…I guess it helps that I can't get this idea of out my head to save my life, haha. My other story, Undeniable, is on a hiatus for now…I've completely lost inspiration for that one and am hoping in writing this one, I'll get some back.**

**I have big plans for this story and will tell you this: it will move slow at first. There will be tension and you're all going to hate me before you'll love me. If you're cool with that, then please, continue reading, if not…I hope you read it anyway **

**This chapter is solely an introduction to the story, a chapter to get your feet wet you could say. I want to see what kind of feedback I get. Reviews are my friend…they help keep me motivated and I love hearing if you all have ideas for the story, I want you involved, so please, communicate with me! **

**I've had this idea for a while, and I know there's some stories out there with a similar theme…part of where I got my inspiration, however I'm not the biggest fan of teacher/minor student, so I took a little different approach where they're both of legal age **** not knocking anyone else's story…I think I follow and read all of the student/teacher ones on here, they're so good! **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling…I know you're here to read the story, not my thoughts. Enjoy!**

Piper glanced at herself once more in the mirror. Today was the first day of her future career...her first day of student teaching. Of course she was nervous about meeting her students for the first time, but she was terrified about meeting her mentor for the first time. She knew she was a recent graduate and this was her second year of teaching, so Piper was excited to be under a young educator who used current teaching styles rather than an elderly one who couldn't relate to students at all.

She smoothed out her black pencil skirt and straightened out the collar of her blouse and gave herself a final once over. She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of herself in the mirror to send to her boyfriend, Larry. After hitting send, she put some lip gloss on and smiled at her reflection.

Her phone buzzed and she chuckled when she saw the message that appeared:

_ You look beautiful! So professional...can't wait to see you after class, miss chapman ;)  
><em>  
>She went to respond, but caught a glimpse of the time, "Shit!" She exclaimed loudly, running out of her room towards the kitchen. She grabbed her keys, bag, and coffee mug; threw some food in her cats bowl and ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it behind her.<p>

With twenty minutes to spare before she was actually due to arrive, she walked in the doors of Elm Avenue Middle School. She made her way to the front office, rummaging through her bag to find some paper, and mistakenly ran right into someone.

She heard a "ooomph" and glanced up to find a strikingly beautiful woman standing before her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Piper yelled, and dropped her bag, to make sure the woman was alright, "are you okay?"

The lady looked up and smirked, "yeah. I'm fine, kid. Gotta keep your eyes up when you're walking," she patted Piper on the shoulder and sauntered out of the office. Piper was baffled. Kid? That lady was no older than her...did she really think Piper was a kid? Or worse, a student?

"...ma'am? Can I help you?" Piper shook her head of her thoughts and turned to the secretary and began to get herself set up for the day. After finding out where her classroom was, she began her journey through the halls of the school. Not realizing how massive the building actually was, five minutes later Piper found herself completely turned around. Regretting not taking the secretary's offer of a school map, Piper slowly approached an open door from which she heard two voices.

"Excuse me..." Piper said looking down at her phone, before she even made it into the classroom. She heard a chuckle and glanced up, blushing at who she was standing face to face with.

"You really need to start looking around when you're walking, kid," a deep, husky voice came from the woman in front of her. Piper opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The day had barely begun and she managed to embarrass herself twice in front of the same woman.

"I'm looking for room 245..." Piper said, clearing her throat to try to get herself together. The woman smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you looking for that room?" She asked, smiling at Piper's red face.

"I'm a student teacher..." Piper responded, suddenly feeling uneasy at the closeness between her and the other lady.

"Lucky me then, I guess," the woman chuckled. Piper cocked her head, confused. "245 is my room. Congrats kid, you get stuck with the misfit of the school! Come on, follow me."

Piper blushed even harder as it dawned on her the woman she was following was who she would be teaching under for the next three months. The woman she just mortified herself in front of twice is the one who will be reviewing her for her professors. Good god, she has to get her shit together. She took a moment to look at the woman she was following. She had jet black hair that reached just below the middle of her back. She was definitely in good shape, and was tall. Not an awkward tall, her build matched her height. And her ass was perfect.

Piper shook her head. Why was she looking at her superiors ass?

"You alright, kid?" Piper snapped her head up and nodded her head. And took another moment to study her face. She was fair skinned, to be polite. Piper actually had never seen anyone so pale, and her beautiful green eyes were bright behind thick rimmed glasses. Piper couldn't help but want to move her glasses so she could actually see her eyes without any type of shield.

Before she realized it, they were standing in the middle of an empty classroom.

"So you're Piper, that I know. My name is Alex...the kids will call me Miss Vause, but dear god, please don't call me that...it makes me feel old. I have a different approach to educating than most teachers, which includes letting you teach right from the get go, hands on learning is the best way, I think. I don't put up with nonsense or class clowns in my class and neither should you. The kids like new people, don't let them fool you. They're little demons and will manipulate you to their hearts content. Do you have any questions?" Alex spoke with authority. Piper just stared at her, in awe at how she conducted herself, even in something as simple as introducing herself.

"No, I think I got it," Piper responded, feeling more at ease knowing she had an in control woman with her. Alex smirked and sat at her desk, sorting through some papers. Piper glanced at the clock, they had a few minutes before students would start arriving, a few minutes that she wanted to spend getting to know the lady sharing the room with her.

"So Alex," Piper said, sauntering over to her desk, "how long have you been teaching here?"

"Two years, nothing overly impressive," Alex responded, glancing up from the paper she was reading. She caught herself doing a double take as she really looked at Piper for the first time. She looked into bright blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile at how innocent Piper's face was at that moment. This girl had no idea the toll that teaching could take on a person. It was rewarding, of course, but also came with many struggles. She envied the girls long blonde hair, Alex always wished she could pull off blonde, but could never pull herself to get away from black. She noticed Piper gently bite her lower lip and suddenly Alex realized she could be in trouble.

"I'll be right back, Piper. The students will be coming in here shortly, they know their morning routine, it's on the board too so you can see it, just hang out until I get back." Alex said suddenly, standing up from her desk and pulling her hair back in a clip at the base of her neck. She nodded at Piper's unsure look, "it'll be fine, kid, I just forgot something in Nicky's room where we saw each other earlier, I'll only be gone a couple minutes."

Piper nodded, having no idea who Nicky was, but trusting Alex to be quick. She watched her exit the room and looked up at the white board in the front of the room. Sure enough, there was the kids morning routine, written in the neatest handwriting Piper had ever seen.

** 1) Put homework in bin, face down.  
>2) Check name on attendance sheet<br>3) Complete assignment sheet in desk  
>4) Begin journal entry<br>5) Class will begin at 8:40**

Piper glanced at the clock: 7:55. Class started at 8:05. There's no way these kids would be still and quiet for that long on their own...Alex was giving them way too much time to complete their assignments for the morning. When did she actually start teaching? She snapped out of her thoughts as the first couple students filed into the classroom, there were two girls and one boy. All three smiled at her and said hello, but that was it. They immediately started their routine without saying a word, as did the rest of the students as they started to come in the classroom. Piper was in shock. Who is this woman and how does she manage to have control over her classroom without even being in the room?


	2. Chapter 2

** Wowzers. Feedback from you all has been overwhelming! Thank you! **

**I'm excited for this story and hope to try to update at least once a week, time permitting. I can either do shorter chapters and update more frequently or do long chapters and go for every week to week and a half. Let me know what you'd prefer.**

** Don't want to make this long…I really just wanted to say thank you for all the follows and reviews…they mean a lot to me! I'm glad you all like the concept and I hope I do it and the characters justice!**

**I'm here to remind you this story is going to be slightly slow developing, but trust me when I said sticking with it will be worth it! I have big plans. **

** Thanks again, everyone!**

Alex strode down the hallway towards the teachers lounge and smirked as she saw Nicky enter right before her. They both sat on the couch and fiddled with their phones, waiting for the other teachers to exit the small room.

"Straight as a fucking arrow," Nicky finally broke first right after the last of the other teachers left the room, shaking her head and chuckling. Alex threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Shut it, Vause, your blonde is straight too, I could tell just from the two seconds I saw her earlier," Nicky shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nobody's ever simply straight or gay when it comes to me, Nichols, you of all people should know that by now," Alex smirked, chuckling again.

"No way you're winning again this year…straight or not, I got this," Nicky said, standing up straight.

"What's her name…I haven't seen yours yet," Alex asked, walking over to the coffee pot. She cocked her head, silently asking Nicky if she wanted a cup, to which Nicky nodded.

"Her name's Lorna, she's a tiny brunette…really hot too. She's wearing this red lipstick…it may kill me," Nicky trailed off. Alex smirked, pouring their two cups of coffee. She knew Nicky was going to try everything in her power to win their bet this year…something that Alex thought was hilarious.

"So what's your girls name?" Nicky asked, grabbing the cup of coffee and pouring some creamer into it.

"Piper. She'll be easy, no doubt. It's almost going to be funny how fast I'll win this year," Alex chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee and slightly wincing at how hot it was.

"It's not fair. I swear to god you could get Satan in bed with you within two minutes of meeting him," Nicky grumbled…slumping on the couch. Alex smiled and shrugged, and continued to slowly sip at her coffee. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Nicky shot up off the couch.

"Let's change up the rules this time," she said suddenly, feeling brilliant for thinking of this. Alex just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, we usually just see who fuck the fastest, but I have a better idea…more challenging idea, if you will," Nicky said, bouncing on her feet excitedly.

"Well, are you going to share this idea?" Alex asked, gulping the rest of her coffee and shooting her cup in the trash bin across the room.

"They have to make the first move," Nicky said, staring at Alex to gauge her reaction. She knew it would be much harder for Alex to win this way. Sure, she could turn anyone into putty, but that was when she was able to make the first move. It'd be harder for herself too, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

"Hmm….that's definitely an idea idea," Alex said, thinking about how it might play off in the long run. She didn't want to lose…she hated losing. However, the more she thought about it, the more confident she became. She had seen the way Piper was looking at her earlier and knew that within time, this would be easy.

"Alright, Nichols…you have yourself a bet," Alex smirked, half feeling bad for Nicky…she had no idea what she got herself into.

"You're going down, Vause," Nicky laughed, stepping towards the door, tossing her now empty cup in the trash as she opened it.

"We'll see," Alex replied, patting Nicky's head as she moved past her and began her walk back to her classroom.

Piper was stunned. Never in all her life has she seen a classroom full of kids behave so well…especially when the teacher was out of the room. Not one of them had said a word, not even to her. She couldn't wait to observe Alex and take note on how she conducts her class…that is if she ever came back to the room. It was almost 8:40, the time she wrote class would start, and Piper hadn't seen her since she left the room…supposedly to get something.

Piper started feeling antsy when she noticed the clock change to 8:39 and Alex was still not in the room. She had said she would only be a couple minutes…but it had been almost forty…was Piper supposed to get up and begin the class? She couldn't…she had no idea what the lesson for the day was.

"Good morning, guys!" Piper sighed a huge breath of relief when she heard Alex's raspy voice greet her class at exactly 8:40.

"Morning!" the kids shouted back, each one of them grinning with excitement. Piper couldn't help but smile; it was great to see the kids seem so excited about learning.

"Alright then, put your journals away…you can have more time at the end of class if you want…clear your desks except for a pencil or pen," Alex instructed, making her way to the back of the class. She grabbed a notebook off of her desk and bent over to whisper to Piper.

"Sorry I took so long, had to discuss a few things with another teacher, that usually doesn't happen," she whispered in her ear. Piper felt goose bumps rise on her skin due to feeling Alex's breath, but ignored them and smiled back at her.

"It's okay, I can't believe how well behaved your class is," she said, motioning to the kids, who were all just sitting silently at their desks.

"Yeah, well, give them respect and they'll give it back," Alex said, chuckling. She winked at Piper then made her way back to the front of the class.

Once there, she turned to face her students, and tried not to laugh at all of their faces. They were all squirming in their seats, with smiles.

"Okay, who's first?" Alex asked, and twenty-five little hands shot in the air at the same time. Piper cracked up, having no idea what was about to happen.

"Jacob? Go ahead," Alex smirked, seeing how excited the boy was to be picked first.

"I had the best weekend ever!" The young boy shouted excitedly.

"Yeah? What'd you do?" Alex asked, walking over to squat in front of his desk so she could see him better.

"My mom took my sister and me to the zoo and we got to see the new baby elephant, then we went to play laser tag and on Sunday my dad took us to the park and we got to play baseball with him and his friends came and they all told me that I was getting good!" Jake said, stumbling over his words, trying to get them out as fast as he could.

"Wow! That sounds like a good weekend!" Alex exclaimed back, acting overly interested in what the boy was saying. Jake smiled and blushed a little bit.

"It was, better than last weekend," he said, looking down. Alex tilted her head, silently asking him why.

"I don't wanna talk out loud about it," he said quietly. Alex nodded.

"Did you write it?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking up into her eyes.

"We'll talk later," she said, before winking at him and moving back to the front of the class. Piper saw the young boy smile and sit back up straight.

"Okay Jake…pick the next person," Alex said, glancing around the room at all the kids waving their hands around.

"I pick Lea," Jake said, pointing at a young brunette in the back corner of the room.  
>"Lea…how was your weekend," Alex asked, walking over to Lea's desk, as she had done with Jake.<p>

Piper observed with an overwhelming feeling of warmth throughout her. She had never seen or heard of a teacher actually taking the time to listen to her students and learn about their lives the way Alex was. It's no wonder the kids listened to her so well. She watched as each child in the room got the chance to talk. Although she was trying really hard to listen to each of them, she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from the tall brunette. She loved how she got down to their level and joined in on their excitement. She loved how she asked some of them questions about why they did something or what happened after something. She couldn't help but notice that after every child's story, Alex would always steal a glance at Jacob. She made a mental note to ask Alex what his story was.

"…Miss Chapman?" her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed twenty-five little faces staring at her.

"Hm?" She hummed, not hearing what had been said. She heard some little snickers coming from some of the kids, and felt her cheeks turn red.

"I just asked if you did anything exciting this weekend," Alex repeated, staying put at the front of the room.

"Oh, um, not really. I moved into a new apartment, so I guess that's kind of exciting," Piper said, feeling lame compared to some of the kids stories.

"It does sound exciting, good for you!" Alex said back, showing the same type of enthusiasm towards her as she did for the students. Which Piper couldn't help but make a face at.

"Everyone, Miss Chapman is our student teacher for the next few months," Alex began, drawing the kids back to look at her. "I expect you all to listen to her like you do with me. If you ever have any questions and you can't find me, she'll be more than happy to help you, everyone okay with that?" The students all nodded and Alex smiled back. "Thanks, now…everyone get out your grammar books and turn to page forty-seven, let's get this show on the road!"

Lunchtime rolled around and Alex couldn't have been happier for a break. As her students made their way out of the classroom, she walked back and sat at her desk.

"Hey, Jake?" Alex called out to the young boy who was about to exit the room. He turned around and smiled. "Where's your journal?" He walked back over to his desk and pulled out a beaten up notebook and gave it to her.

"Thanks bud, see you after lunch," his face brightened and he bolted from the room as fast as he could.

Piper turned and gave Alex a questioning look.

"The kid loves me. He hasn't had the best life, but his families working through their issues, I just try to watch out for him, you know? Make sure he's doing okay," Alex said softly, setting the notebook aside and pulling out a lunch container. Piper nodded and stayed seating, suddenly feeling stupid. She had forgotten to bring a lunch. She hadn't felt hungry until now and all the sudden her stomach growled loudly…at which Alex chuckled.

"Shut up," Piper chuckled, grabbing her stomach in an attempt to make the noise stop.

"Here, kid. Lucky for you I always pack more than I'll eat," Alex smirked, handing Piper a bag of carrots and some ranch dip. "I also have some tomato soup and hummus and pitas if you'd rather…"

"No, carrots are great, thank you," Piper smiled. She looked into Alex's eyes and both woman felt their hearts skip a beat, although neither acted on it. The room froze and neither one moved until they heard a loud crash come from the hallway. Alex tore her eyes away first and looked at her door.

"It's all good!" A voice yelled from somewhere and both woman chuckled awkwardly.

"So…a new apartment? You do that on your own?" Alex asked, beginning to eat the pita chips and hummus.

"No…well, yes. Kind of," Piper began. Alex raised an eyebrow, and Piper laughed nervously. "I mean it's my apartment, I live there alone, but my boyfriend helped me move…he'll probably end up there most of the time anyway…he hates his place, his neighbors an asshole who has loud pornographic sex all night, every night. Larry's complained multiple times but nothing ever changes…" Piper rambled, then stopped herself at the look of amusement on Alex's face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry…you did not need to know all of that," she covered her face with her hands and put her forehead on the edge of the desk.

"No, I want to know everything. But…Larry? What kind of name is that?" Alex asked, fighting the laughter that wanted to escape. Piper just stared at her, then slowly a grin appeared and she started laughing.

"So what about you, what'd you do this weekend?" Piper asked, wanting to know more about the woman in front of her.

"Nothing exciting. Graded some papers, read a book, tried a new blend of coffee," Alex trailed off, not wanting to share much with Piper. She didn't enjoy people knowing the details of her personal life…especially when she had really spent the weekend having sex with a random girl she met at a bar.

"Sounds thrilling," Piper said, licking the ranch off of a carrot. Alex felt something inside her stir and felt the air she was breathing become overwhelmingly thick.

"Oh, kid. You have no idea," Alex said, looking into Piper's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. I suck at updating, I realize. But thanks in advance for being so patient. I had this chapter written…completely differently, btw, but it got deleted on accident. So now, I haven't slept in like twenty six hours, but I give you this one…hopefully you'll love me for it, though. We'll see.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Means a lot to me! I sure do appreciate them! If you have any suggestions for what you want to happen, let me know! **

**Sorry if this chapter seems crappy to any of you…like I said. I'm super tired but felt terrible about not updating, so I just literally typed this just now, did a brief edit, and am posting it. Bare with me! **

The next few days passed with not much excitement. Alex and Piper continued to make small talk during their lunch break, but were too busy the rest of the day to really communicate about much else other than their students or lesson plans. However, when Friday came, Piper was not happy about not being able to see the raven-haired woman for two whole days.

"So, anything exciting planned for the weekend?" Piper asked, collecting papers off the student's desks. Class had let out about ten minutes ago and Alex had been unusually quiet, just sitting at her desk, typing on her phone.

"Not really, probably going to grade some of these papers, and veg out at home," Alex muttered, not glancing up. Piper nodded, and continued getting her things together. Once she had everything, she glanced up to see Alex now staring at her.

"What?" Piper asked, shyly.

"Nothing...just...have a good weekend with your boyfriend. And don't forget to look over the lessons for next week, you're going to start taking over Wednesday, alright?" Alex said, smiling quickly, before grabbing her empty coffee mug and heading towards the door.

"Oh! Okay!" Piper said, nodding her head rapidly.

"Don't close the door when you leave, I'll be back. See you Monday," Alex rushed, exiting the room and quickly making her way towards the teachers lounge. Piper stood there, baffled. This was the shortest Alex had been with her and she couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong. Panic quickly rose in her chest and she shook her head. She couldn't let this get to her, she knows she was doing her best at teaching the students, and that's all she can do.

She grabbed her coat and made her way towards the door, pulling out her phone. She clicked her best friends name and hit send.

"Polly? Hey! ...just getting done. No, I'm going to go home first, but I want to get drunk tonight. ... This is why I love you. See you in a bit!" Piper smiled, throwing her phone in her bag. She made her way towards the exit of the school, looking forward to her night.

Alex threw open the door to the teachers lounge to find Nicky grinning wickedly.

"I don't buy it. There's no fucking way, Nick! It's only been five days!" Alex sneered, brushing past her best friend and over to the coffee pot.

"Believe it, Vause! On lunch break today! It was amazing," Nicky cackled, thrilled at having beaten her friend at something.

"So what happened?" Alex asked, sighing as she took some sips of her coffee.

"God, it happened so quick. I was going over the students papers with her and she just attacked my face!" Nicky said, waving her hands around like an idiot. "Next thing I know she was pulling me into the supply closet and you can guess what happened in there..." She grinned, thinking back on the memory.

"She fucked you? Or you fucked her?" Alex asked, squinting at her friend, trying desperately to figure out if she was lying.

"Oh I fucked her. Really good. She won't be forgetting that anytime soon," Nicky smirked. Alex laughed loudly, at which Nicky looked at her confused.

"What?!" Nicky said. Alex just continued to laugh, now holding her stomach; she waved her hands, trying to get herself to calm down. Nicky huffed and threw herself on the couch.

"What, Vause? Out with it!" Nicky almost pouted.

"You almost got me," Alex chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Nicky just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Nicky asked.

"You didn't win if you fucked her. She's gotta fuck you, you know that." Alex said, and started laughing again when she saw Nicky's face fall.

"Aw fuck you! She made the first move!" Nicky cried, punching the couch. Alex was now on the floor cracking up.

"You should see your face! You actually thought you beat me!" Alex choked out, trying desperately to breathe.

"Well, how far have you gotten? Huh?!" Nicky shot back, knowing Alex was nowhere close to beating her. That got Alex to stop laughing.

"You let me worry about that, alright?" Alex said, standing up and grabbing her coffee mug again.

"What's wrong with you? Usually you have them in bed by the second or third day, and you haven't even flirted with this girl." Nicky said.

"Piper's different," she shrugged. Nicky raised her eyebrows.

"You wanna call off the bet?" She asked, serious.

"No fucking way. As different as she may be, I'm not forfeiting so you can claim a win. Not happening," Alex shook her head and smiled, "I didn't say I wasn't competing, I'm just not rushing this one."

"If you say so..." Nicky said, walking towards the door, "see ya Monday!" Alex nodded and chugged the rest of her coffee.

She thought back on how her and Piper had interacted this past week. She could tell Piper found her attractive, she did little to hide her wandering eyes and staring. However, she didn't flirt, or make any attempt to. Neither did Alex, though. She genuinely wanted to know more about the blonde girl...she didn't want to get her into bed and take advantage of a lust filled situation. But God, if Piper didn't stop being so damn sexy all the time, Alex may have a problem controlling herself. She needed a drink.

Piper put the final touches of mascara on before taking a step back and looking at her reflection. She had on a simple black dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. The back came down to her middle back and the front had a deep V cut. Maybe a little too dressy for the bar her and Polly were going to, but since Larry's been so busy with work recently, Piper wanted to dress up just because.

She squealed when she heard a knock on her door and ran to open it.

"Polly!" She yelled, opening the door.

"Guess again," Pipers jaw hit the floor when she came face to face with Alex Vause.

"Uh, hey...sorry, I totally wasn't expecting you...how do you know where I live? I mean, it doesn't bother me, you can come here whenever, but I don't remember giving you my address..."

"Pipes, chill," Alex chuckled, then smirked when she saw the blondes face get red.

"You left your wallet at school, your address is on your license," Alex said, pulling out Piper's silver and gold wallet.

"Oh. Well, thanks, I'll definitely be needing that," Piper smiled, taking a second to look at Alex properly. She had changed outfits from when she saw her last and now had on black skinny jeans and a black top that was so tight it looked like an extra layer of skin. Piper unconsciously licked her lips and continued to stare at Alex's body.

Alex smirked as she watched Piper check her out. This wasn't on her plan for this evening, but hell if she wasn't going to make the most of it.

"Like what you see, kid?" Alex asked, her voice dropping an octave. Piper quickly glanced up at Alex's eyes and cleared her throat. Alex chuckled and winked, before turning around to leave. Piper bit her lip and before she knew what was happening, reached out and grabbed Alex's wrist.

"Do you want a drink?" She blurted out nervously, before withdrawing her hand. Alex studied her for a moment, before nodding her head.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure you had other plans tonight..." Alex said, stepping to Pipers apartment.

"What makes you say that?" Piper asked, quickly padding into her kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know. I just didn't assume you wore sexy dresses around your home every evening, is all," Alex teased, staying in the entryway of the apartment. She heard a bang and a muttered "shit" come from the kitchen and chuckled. It amused her how flustered she could make Piper by just saying things to flatter her.

She slowly made her way down the entry hallway, studying everything about the apartment as she went. She noticed lots of picture frames hanging on the walls...most were of Piper and a brown haired man, which Alex assumed was the boyfriend. But some others were of Piper and some of her friends, a couple dogs, and some random landscape pictures.

"You coming?" She heard Piper call from around the corner. She reached the end of the hall and looked to her right to find a door, which she assumed was her bedroom, and a living room with an L shaped couch and a flat screen TV. She turned left and looked around the corner and found the kitchen, and Piper standing in the middle holding a bottle of tequila in her left hand and a shot glass in her right with a sour look on her face.

"Did you just take a shot?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Two, actually," Piper laughed, setting the bottle down on the counter.

"Do I make you that nervous?" Alex countered, walking into the kitchen, eyes boring into Pipers. Piper swallowed and went to pour another shot.

"You sure that's a good idea, kid?" Alex chuckled.

"Oh this ones for you!" Piper said, grinning as she handed the glass over to a surprised Alex. Alex stared at her for a second before taking the glass and downing the shot. It took everything in her not to shudder at the taste of the alcohol, but she wanted to appear indifferent to Piper.

Piper watched, amazed. She didn't know why this woman was so incredible to her. She had never been attracted to woman before, and she still wasn't, but there was something about Alex that she couldn't shake off. She didn't even think about Larry at all when she was around her...its as if nothing else exists when she's in the room.

"So where were you planning on going tonight?" Alex asked, pouring another shot. She heard Piper start talking, or rambling, something about a girl named Holly and a bar...but she quickly tuned out what she was saying. Alex couldn't help but stare at Piper's body. The dress she was wearing was classy, but so sexy at the same time. The V on her chest came down just enough that you could see the curve of her breasts but still covered them wholly. Alex stifled a moan as she continued looking down and saw Piper's bare legs. They were long, tan, and perfectly sculpted. The girl was hot. And Alex suddenly felt nervous. Very nervous. She quickly downed another shot.

"Alex?" She heard Piper say.

"Hm?" Alex hummed, shaking her head of her daze and turning to look at Piper.

"You alright?" Piper asked, fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked, confused.

"You were staring...and you just took like three shots," Piper laughed, motioning to the bottle of tequila that Alex had a death grip on.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, just a long day," Alex replied, feeling her cheeks get pink. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Door in the hallway, goes into my room, bathrooms on the right when you enter," Piper pointed down the hall, brushing Alex's shoulder as she passed her. Alex nodded and quickly shuffled off down the hall.

Piper quickly pulled out her phone and texted Polly that she suddenly didn't feel like going out anymore and she'd call her tomorrow. She wanted to spend time getting to know the brunette that was currently in her bathroom.

"SHIT!" Piper whispered to herself, quickly running into her bedroom. She hurriedly started throwing all her dirty clothes from around her room into her closet and pulled up the sheets on her bed to make it look made.

"I already saw it," a raspy voice said from behind her. Piper froze and turned around, still holding a pillow. Alex chuckled and walked over to her.

"I don't make my bed either," she whispered, grabbing the pillow from Piper and tossing it on the bed. They were mere inches from each other now, and each one of their hearts was pounding.

Piper wasn't sure what to do. All thoughts of Larry were now thrown out the window as the tequila she drank started to cloud her brain. All she could register was how close Alex was at the moment, and how much closer Piper wanted her to be.

"You want another drink?" The blonde asked, feeling overwhelmed at what was happening.

"Sure, but only if you have one," Alex said, moving her hand to gently squeeze Pipers arm. She took a step back and made her way towards the kitchen. Piper glanced down at where she just touched her and grinned, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

She walked into the kitchen to find Alex already sipping on a beer. She smiled and opened the fridge to grab herself one. They both stood on opposite corners of the room, silently looking at each other. Both feeling cloudy from the alcohol, and both feeling the pull towards one another, but neither acting on it.

"Hope I'm not keeping you from a hot date tonight," Piper teased, looking Alex in the eye.

"I'd rather be here anyway," Alex shot back, winking as she took another sip of her beer. Piper felt her face flush and suddenly she needed more alcohol.

"Movie?" Piper asked, cocking her head towards the living room. Alex shrugged and started walking towards the other room.

"You pick it out! I'll be right there," Piper called, pouring herself another shot. She didn't understand why she couldn't think straight. Sure, she was drinking, but why was she so attracted to a woman she hardly knew?

"Found one," she heard Alex say from the living room. She padded her way over behind the couch and smiled when she saw Alex sitting on the floor with about thirty DVDs spread out around her.

"One or thirty?" Piper chuckled, walking around the couch and over to stand by Alex. The brunette stuck her tongue out and handed Piper the movie One Missed Call.

"Of course it's scary one," Piper muttered, rolling her eyes at Alex's smirk. She walked over to the TV and popped the movie in before grabbing a blanket and sitting on the curved part of the couch.

"Do you have a shirt?" Alex suddenly asks, spinning around to face Piper.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow one? This thing isn't comfortable at all," Alex says, pointing to the shirt she was currently wearing.

"Oh, sure! Yeah, hang on a minute," Piper said, jumping off the couch and running into her room, "you want sweatpants too? I'm just gonna change as well," she called from inside her closet.

"Sure, thanks," Alex said, walking into Piper's room. It took the blonde a minute to find clothes that would fit the taller woman comfortably, but she eventually did and Alex took them with a smile.

A few minutes later, both women were back in the kitchen grabbing another beer. Piper plopped down on the couch, as Alex walked over. Studying the couch for a moment, unsure of how close she should sit to Piper, she hesitated. Piper, feeling confident for a moment, reached up and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling her down next to her. The brunette turned and smirked at the blonde.

"I, uh, only have one blanket," Piper mumbled, spreading the blanket over both of them. Alex hummed and sipped her beer, watching as Piper started the movie.

Neither woman moved much as the movie began, but by halfway through, Piper was completely cuddled into Alex. Both were completely drunk now, laughing hysterically at the movie, rather than being scared at it.

At one point Alex was laughing so hard she snorted, which caused Piper to begin laughing all over again. Alex covered her face in embarrassment, and Piper chuckled, trying to pry her hands away from her face.

"Oh, come on, it was funny!" Piper laughed, rubbing Alex's arms. Alex mumbled something and shook her head, "Al, I can't hear you."

"It's only funny cause we're drunk," Alex slurred, moving her hands for a split second before resting them over her face again. She shifted so she could stretch and lay properly on the couch.

Piper looked at her for a minute, and decided to blame what she was about to do on the alcohol.

She moved so she was half lying on Alex, half beside her. She pulled the brunette's hands away from her face and moved her face dangerously close.

"Piper," Alex whispered, feeling overwhelmed by how she could feel the blondes breath on her face.

"Shut up," Piper said before slowly leaning in and capturing Alex's lips with her own. Alex couldn't stop a moan from escaping her throat and moved her hands to pull Piper on top of her.

Piper smiled and continued to kiss Alex, loving the feeling of her mouth and her hands on her. Alex trailed her hands up and down the blonde's sides before settling on her hips. Piper moaned as she felt Alex give a soft squeeze and moved her mouth to begin kissing the brunettes neck.

She trailed light kisses before stopping to suck lightly on her pulse point. She felt Alex jerk slightly and smirked.

"You like that?" Piper chuckled, pulling back to glance at Alex.

"Shut up," Alex said, repeating Piper's words back to her, and pulling her down to kiss her again. The two women spent the next few minutes completely wrapped up in each other before Piper heard her door slam shut. She quickly threw herself off Alex and onto the floor just in time to see Larry make his way into the living room.

"Hey, babe!" He said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Larry?! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Piper said back, trying hard to sound as sober as possible.

"I got done with work early, I just thought I'd stop by, I didn't know you were having a friend over..." He said, glancing over at Alex who was now sitting up, staring at him like she wanted to murder him.

"Oh, yeah, we were having a girls night," Piper said, standing up to greet Larry properly. She turned her head when he went to kiss her so he landed one on her cheek.

"I'm just...gonna go," Alex said, standing up to make her way to the door.

"Oh, uh, okay...Larry, I'll be right back. Go find some food in the kitchen," Piper said, trailing after Alex. Larry nodded, completely oblivious as to what he walked in on.

Once they were outside, Piper grabbed Alex's hand.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was coming over," Piper began but Alex held up her hand.

"Stop. You don't need to apologize, I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I'll bring your clothes on Monday, don't forget to look over the lessons, okay?" Alex said softly, slightly grinning at Piper. She turned to leave but Piper pulled on her hand, bringing her back to face her.

She pulled Alex close to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm actually not sorry, you shouldn't be either."

Alex's breath caught in her throat as she felt Piper's breath on her ear. The blonde leaned back and placed a lingering kiss on Alex's cheek before squeezing her hand and going back towards her door.

"See you Monday," she said before going inside. Alex stood there, and leaned her head back to take a couple breaths.

"Fuck me," she whispered before turning to make her way back to her house.


End file.
